


Rubber

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Impala, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is learning to drive. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber

The familiar black car sat in the middle of a long abandoned parking lot. Confident hands gripped at the black, worn-leather steering wheel while arms fidgeted and twitched with heavy anticipation. His head hung forwards, mouth slightly cocked open; his tongue briefly wetted the pink flesh of his lips. “Can I put it in drive, Dean?" a hoarse, entertained voice inquired, “I think I’m ready." 

A huff approached from the backseat. A helmeted man sat just in the middle, most likely for protection, and heaved his body forwards to speak towards the mock-driver, “Aaah, if you think you are ready." His brow quirked, nodding a finger towards the ((can i call it prindle because omfg)) prindle and sat perched at the seat, watching over Castiel’s movements. Confident hands soon moved towards crumbling as he put the car in drive. The frame jolted forwards and came to a rattling halt. “Mother of God, Cas," was spat from the back in retaliation as Dean moved to adjust himself back in the seat, “Try again, for the love of everything that makes you go."

Castiel merely nodded, running a now nervous hand over the bridge of his nose; he silently pinched at the flesh there before letting both his hands rest at the designated area of the wheel. Putting the car back in drive, Cas managed to tool around for a few hundred feet, turning here and there to get a feel of the impala.

After a few moments of driving, Cas expertly poised the impala between a few cones and put the car in park. He let his fingers trace over the old leather of the wheel as his head dropped. “What are ya doin’, Cas?" Dean murmured, a clear grin to his voice. 

"I keep getting distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yes."

"By what?"

Castiel allows a few moments to pass before turning his head slightly, forcing only his profile to show to the man in the back, “You." 

A Cheshire of a smirk creeps over Dean’s face and a quiet laugh rolls over his tongue, “That’s the spirit, Cas." He reaches a hand forward and runs in through the driver’s hair, “Do you think you can bring us home?" 

"I can do more than that."


End file.
